


something's coming

by pansaralance



Series: I Can't Decide [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, baby's first smut-writing, gobblepot, that's what i'm calling it please tell your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "thank you." Oswald get to actually "thank Jim" if ya know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something's coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything non-PG I'm so sorry @ god @ jesus

Jim Gordon collapsed into the chair at his desk after a long day at work. He and Harvey had been all over town today asking about their latest perp. Jim started shuffling through files on his desk when the phone rang. "Gordon, GCPD." "Hello, old friend," a familiar voice answered. 

Jim froze. Harvey came over, noticing something peculiar in Jim's expression.  
"Something wrong?"  
Quickly, Jim replied, "Just my...Uncle. My aunt's calling about him, he's always falling over."  
Harvey nodded and walked away to give Jim privacy.

Once Harvey was out of sight, Jim leaned into the phone. "What do you want now, Oswald?" They hadn't spoken since that kiss on his porch. That kiss that was a huge mistake. That kiss that he couldn't stop thinking about on top of all the other things involving this strange man who won't get out of his life.

"Please don't hang up," Oswald cried. "I want to talk to you."  
"That didn't go so well last time."  
"I think it did."

Jim was caught speechless at that. Oswald took this opportunity to continue.  
"I have something important to tell you and I'd rather not do it over the phone. Something big is about to happen in Gotham."  
"So you keep saying."  
"Just meet me in 30 minutes."  
"Why should I?"  
Oswald smiled. "Aren't you curious? You have noticed what's been happening to this city. I haven't lied to you yet. Why would I lie now?"

Jim sighed. "Fine, where do I meet you?"  
"You know. Our spot. Where we first met."

The line went dead. Jim stood and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go," he said passing Harvey. "Personal errand. Won't take long."  
"No problem, just pick him up and put him in bed."  
"What?" Jim turned around, panicked.  
"Your uncle, right?"  
"Oh...right."

 

Jim knew exactly where to go. Where this whole mess started. Where he could have avoided all this trouble if he didn't have to have such a goddamn conscious. He pulled up to the docks and parked near the abandoned building. Oswald was sitting on a crate, waiting. 

Jim walked up to him, cautious of what he might do. He didn't feel unsafe, just worried how he might react if Oswald tried something again. He would make sure his guard was up this time.

Oswald stood to greet him, but was cut off by Jim before he could say anything.  
"Alright, spill," Jim snarled.  
"I just wanted to give you fair warning that pretty soon, people will know of my presence again. Falcone, Mooney,...and by default everyone else."  
Jim stared at him. Now he was afraid. "And why would you do that?"  
"It's part of my plan, don't worry. If you finally agree to join me, I can ensure your safety."  
"That's a funny thing to hear coming from the man whose life I've had to save twice now."  
"And I'm grateful for that. You know I am. That's why I'm doing this. That's why I want to help you. We could restore Gotham together if only you'd trust me, Jim."

Jim didn't know what to say. What Oswald said on the phone was true; he was one of a slim few people in Gotham that hadn't told him a lie. But he could never join arms with a criminal. There were already too many corrupt people on his own side.

Oswald examined Jim while these thoughts raced through his mind. He inched forward. "You still haven't really let me thank you, Jim."  
Jim snapped up, raising an eyebrow at Oswald. "What do you mean?"

Oswald smiled and reached for Jim's belt. "Please stop pretending that you didn't kiss me back."  
"That was a mistake."  
"It was a mistake that you let it get to your head. I felt something Jim." He looked down at his hand at Jim's crotch. "I'm feeling something now, in fact."

Jim looked around as if someone would happen to be there that might be watching. He backed up against a large crate and Oswald followed, hands still in place.  
Oswald's voice became even softer than usual. "Please let me thank you, Jim. Don't you want me to?" He gazed into blue, troubled eyes. Jim stared back, fighting his own thoughts. He finally leaned in to press his forehead against the other man's. "Yeah."

A wide grin spread across Oswald's face as he kissed Jim's neck. He finally started moving his hands to unfasten Jim's belt and pants. He sunk gently, traveling his hands down Jim's thighs both to feel his body and to support himself. When he was settled he looked up. "It's ok, Jim." Jim nodded. He'd had thoughts before of other men but never acted on them. He'd seen battle and death at a young age, but this was a new kind of fear. A fear of himself, of his own feelings. His upbringing didn't exactly endorse this sort of behavior. 

Jim was snapped out of thought when Oswald freed his cock from his pants. The cold wind on his exposed area made Jim shiver, so Oswald immediately covered it with his hands and started stroking. "God," Jim let out. "Keep doing that."

Oswald, on the other, hand was not new to this. He worked gently but efficiently, traveling from base to tip until he felt pre-cum on his thumb. He slowly brought his mouth to Jim's cock, grabbing the base with one hand and steadying himself to Jim's hip with the other. He bobbed at a steady pace, speeding up as he heard Jim's moans of agreement. Pleasure shot through Jim's body and he hunched over, grabbing Oswald's shoulder to keep from collapsing. He brought his other hand to Oswald's hair and met the rhythm of his head. "Fuck, yes, keep going please." 

As Oswald seemed to know about everything that was coming, he let go of Jim with his mouth just in time to catch his orgasm. He kept pumping with his hand, steadying him through. Jim stood there panting, his hand still in Oswald's hair. Oswald back up to bring Jim's lips to his. The kiss was wet and needy, as if this was what they should do instead of breathing. Oswald broke the kiss to put Jim's parts back in his pants, tenderly zipping and buckling him back up. 

Jim had finally caught his breath, and now felt the need to speak but didn't know what to say. He just looked at the man in front of him, matching his breath with his.  
"Well."  
"Well?"

That wasn't sufficient enough for either of them.  
Oswald gripped Jim's arm. "Consider my offer, Jim."  
"Oh now we're talking business again."  
Oswald smirked. "I can mix business with pleasure.... Can you?"


End file.
